supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Luzifer
Luzifer, auch bekannt als der Teufel, Satan oder der Morgenstern, ist ein gefallener Erzengel, ehemaliger Herrscher der Hölle und Urvater aller Dämonen. Als zweiter Erzengel Gottes ist er der jüngere Bruder von Michael und der ältere Bruder von Raphael und Gabriel. Laut Gabriel war Luzifer Gottes Liebling unter den himmlischen Wesen, aber als Gott verlangte, dass sich alle Engel vor der Menschheit beugen, weigerte er sich. Er führte Krieg gegen Gott und wurde von Michael deshalb in die Hölle verbannt. Jede von Azazels Handlungen zielte letztendlich darauf ab, Luzifer aus der Hölle zu befreien. Luzifer ist, wie alle Engel, an Gottes Regeln gebunden und benötigt die Erlaubnis eines Menschen, um dessen Körper als Hülle in Besitz zu nehmen. Als Erzengel besitzt Luzifer mehr Macht als jeder normale Engel und jeder Dämon. Er wird schließlich aus seinem Käfig befreit und kehrt auf die Erde zurück, nachdem das letzte Siegel von Sam gebrochen wird. Wieder auf der Erde will er die Apokalypse auslösen, um die Erde ("Das letzte perfekte Werk Gottes") von den Menschen ("Der fehlerhaften Schöpfung") zu reinigen. Nachdem Luzifer seine wahre Hülle, Sam, in Besitz genommen hat, wendet sich dieser, aus Liebe zu seinem Bruder Dean, gegen Luzifer. Sam erlangt die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder und stürzt sich und damit Luzifer, zusammen mit Michael und dessen Hülle Adam Milligan, in Luzifers Käfig. Hintergrund Ursprung Luzifer war der zweite Erzengel, der von Gott geschaffen wurde. Er wurde von seinem älteren Bruder Michael in den Himmel erhoben und war einst Gottes Liebling, was auch sein Name, der übersetzt "Lichtbringer" bedeutet, wiederspiegelt. Es wurde festgestellt, dass er früher eine starke Beziehung zu Gott hatte und ihm in unerschütterlicher Loyalität verbunden war. Lange bevor es Leben oder Licht gab, gab es die Finsternis, eine mächtige, anomalische und zerstörerische Macht. Luzifer führte mit seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater Krieg gegen die Finsternis, welche dann von Gott durch ein Mal versiegelt wurde. Gott vertraute das Mal dann Luzifer an, um darüber zu wachen, doch das Mal bekam mit der Zeit einen eigenen Willen. Es wurde zu einem Fluch und verdarb somit Luzifer. Als Gott die Menschheit erschuf und seinen Engeln befahl ihnen zu dienen, sich vor ihnen zu beugen und sie mehr zu lieben als Gott selbst, verweigerte Luzifer ihm die Gefolgschaft. Durch den Einflusses des Mal's wuchs sein Stolz und er weigerte sich, sich Kreaturen zu beugen, die schwächer waren als er. Seine Arroganz und seine Überheblichkeit gerieten außer Kontrolle und erreichten ihren Höhepunkt, als er sogar versuchte gegen Gott Krieg zu führen. Luzifer vertraute auf seinen älteren Bruder, den Erzengel Michael, dass er sich während der Rebellion auf seine Seite stellt. Aber Michael lehnte sein Angebot ab, stand weiterhin treu zu Gott und verbannte seinen eigenen Bruder auf Gottesbefehl in die Hölle. Verstoßen und in die Hölle verbannt, wurde Luzifer in diesem Zusammenhang auch als Satan bezeichnet. Der Name "Satan" steht gleichbedeutend mit "Der Widersacher" oder "Der Ankläger" Gottes. Noch bevor Luzifer aus dem Himmel vertrieben wurde, gelang es ihm die Seele einer Frau zu korrumpieren. Sie wurde der erste Dämon der Geschichte, Lilith, ein Verbrechen, das Luzifer nur begann, um Gott zu trotzen und seine Schöpfung zu verspotten. Nach dieser unverzeihlichen Beleidigung fiel Luzifers Bestrafung noch schlimmer aus. Er wurde in einen Käfig tief in der Hölle eingesperrt. Obwohl er dort machtlos war, galt er als Herrscher der Hölle und wurde von den Dämonen als ihr Gott betrachtet. Der Käfig, in dem Luzifer eingekerkert war, wurde so konzipiert, dass er ihn niemals verlassen sollte. Er wurde durch 666 mächtige Siegel gesichert, von denen 66 gebrochen werden mussten, um ihn zu befreien. Die Siegel waren dazu bestimmt Luzifers Macht zu binden und ihn an der Flucht aus der Hölle zu hindern. Von 66 Siegeln, die zerstört werden mussten, waren nur zwei in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zu brechen. Geschichte Staffel 4 Luzifer war im Käfig tief in der Hölle eingesperrt. Nachdem Dean das erste Siegel gebrochen hatte, begannen die Dämonen damit die anderen 65 Siegel zu brechen, um Luzifer zu befreien. Sam brach letztendlich das letzte Siegel indem er, unwissend das ihr Tod das letzte Siegel bricht, Lilith umbrachte. Somit war er verantwortlich für Luzifers Auferstehung. Staffel 5 Die Jagd auf Luzifer begann, aber es blieb nicht viel Zeit den Teufel aufzuhalten, da dieser seine eigenen Pläne verfolgte. Jedoch wäre ihm dies nur in einem Körper möglich. Dean, Sam, Castiel, Ellen und Jo machten sich auf den Weg um Luzifer, mit Hilfe des Colts, den sie wiedererlangt hatten, zu töten. Als die Fünf entdeckt wurden, wurden sie von Höllenhunden angegriffen, wobei Jo schwer verletzt wurde. Jo und ihre Mutter ließen ihr Leben, um den anderen die Chance zu geben und Luzifer zu vernichten. Als Dean Luzifer mit dem Colt erschoss ging Luzifer zu Boden, stand allerdings wieder auf und vollendete sein Vorhaben. thumb|left|Luzifer in der alternativen Zukunft Dean machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Weg Luzifer aufzuhalten. Anfangs schien nur die Möglichkeit zu bestehen, dass Michael Deans Körper übernimmt, da es so aussieht, als wäre einzig Michael in der Lage Luzifer aufzuhalten. Dean ist allerdings nicht sicher, ob er Michael seinen Körper überlassen soll, da er auf eine zweite Möglichkeit hofft um Luzifer aufzuhalten. Dean, Sam und Castiel versuchten dann noch Gott zu suchen, da er neben Michael noch der einzige ist, der Luzifer aufhalten kann, doch scheiterte jeder Versuch, Ihn zu finden. Gabriel klärt die Brüder über die Tatsache auf, dass die vier Ringe der apokalyptischen Reiter Luzifers Käfig öffnen können und man ihn somit wieder einsperren kann. Luzifer übernahm Sams Körper, und Michael übernahm Adams Körper. Als Luzifer kurz davor war Dean zu töten, übernahm Sam die Kontrolle und öffnete den Käfig um hinein zu springen und somit Luzifer wegzusperren. Als Michael, der Adams Körper übernommen hatte, versuchte ihn zurück zu halten wurde dieser mitgefangen, was bedeutet, dass beide in der Hölle gefangen wurden. Staffel 7 Sam bekam dadurch, das Castiel die Mauer, durch die Sam die Erinnerung an die Hölle verdrängt werden soll, entfernte eine Vision von Luzifer, der ihm einredet, dass Sam nie den Käfig verlassen hat und immer noch dort gefangen ist. Eine Zeit lang terrorisiert er Sam, bis Castiel die Schäden seiner Seele auf sich überträgt. Dann terrorisierte er Castiel, doch verschwand er dann von allein, da Luzifer viel mehr die Manifestierung von Sams Leiden ist. Staffel 10 Als Dean sich vom Tod wünschte, ihn zu töten, da das Kainsmal die Oberhand übernahm, weigerte sich der Tod und erzählte ihm daraufhin von der Finsternis und wie Gott sie in das Mal verschloss. Dieser habe es dann an Luzifer anvertraut, welches ihn dann verdarb und somit der Grund für seine Boshaftigkeit war. Staffel 11 In Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire erzählt ein Dämon Crowley, dass nach der Freilassung der Finsternis ein Aufruhr aus dem Käfig zu hören ist. Es wird angenommen, dass Michael oder Luzifer sie vor der Finsternis warnen wollen. thumb|left|Luzifer in der Form von John Winchester. In Baby hatte Sam eine Vision von Luzifer in Form von dem jungen John Winchester. "John" sagte ihm, er sei nur hier, um eine Nachricht zu überbringen, und zwar dassdie Finsternis kommen wird und nur Sam und Dean sie aufhalten können. Sam bestand darauf die Dunkelheit aufzuhalten, aber John antwortete: "Gott hilft denen die sich selbst helfen." Sam fragte "John" eine letzte Frage bevor er aufwachte: "Wer bist du?" In Our Little World, nachdem Sam und Dean Castiel eine Frage über Metatron stellten, bekam Sam eine Vision von Luzifers Käfig, den man von außen sah. Man konnte zwei Hände erkennen, die von innen an die Wand des Käfigs greifen. Es ist bisher unklar, wem die Hände gehören. Durch den Ausbruch der Finsternis bekam der Käfig offenbar Risse, durch die Luzifer Sam manipulieren konnte und ihm vermeintliche thumb|Luzifer's Beschwörung im Limbus.Visionen von Gott schickte, um Sam zum Käfig zu locken. In O Brother, Where Art Thou? gelang es Sam und Crowley zwar nicht, Luzifer direkt in seinem Käfig zu besuchen, doch nutzten sie einen Zauber aus dem Buch der Verdammten den Rowena wirkte, um Luzifer innerhalb eines anderen und von Schutzsigillen sowie heiligem Öl gesicherten Käfigs zu beschwören. Während Dean auf der Erde von Amara geküsst wurde, versagte der, von Rowena gewirkte Schutzzauber und Sam landete im Käfig bei Luzifer, der wieder einmal Sams "Hülle" benutzen möchte, um die Welt vor der Finsternis zu retten. thumb|left|191pxSam weigert sich aber standhaft bis zur letzten Sekunde, bis Castiel Luzifer sein "Ja" gibt. Der Zauber funktionierte nicht, weil Luzifer eine neue Hülle gefunden hat. Nun kann sich Luzifer wieder frei auf der Erde bewegen und womöglich die Apokalypse erneut starten. Das konnte nur funktionieren, da Luzifer Rowena im Traum besuchte und einen Deal mit ihr machte. Nun nimmt er Crowley als "Hund" gefangen und kann sogar Sam und Dean täuschen, bis Sam ihm seine Seele anbietet, um Dean aus der Vergangenheit zu holen. Da kann Luzifer sich nicht mehr verstellen, so dass nun auch Sam und Dean wissen, dass Luzifer in der Hülle von Castiel steckt. Persönlichkeit Luzifer war einst der schönste und beliebteste Engel im Himmel. Von allen Engeln wurde er von Gott am meisten geliebt, sogar mehr als Michael. Wegen seiner hohen Position über die Engel war er sehr stolz. Als Gott dann mit den Erzengeln Krieg gegen die Finsternis führte, konnte er sie in ein Mal einschließen. Dieser vertraute es dann Luzifer an, um darüber zu wachen. Aber das Mal hatte einen eigenen Willen und manipulierte Luzifer, welcher dann böse wurde. Dann erschuf Gott die Menschen, und Luzifer, welcher unter Einfluss des Mal's war, wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr Gottes Liebling war. Als Gott dann den Engeln befahl, die Menschen mehr zu lieben als ihn, weigerte sich Luzifer, weil sie in seinen Augen mörderisch und fehlerhaft sind. Luzifer wurde ungehorsam und rebellierte gegen Gott. Er hoffte von seinem großen Bruder Michael Unterstützung zu bekommen, doch weigerte sich Michael gegen Gott zu stehen und schickte ihn auf Gottes Befehl in die Hölle. Luzifer war erzürnt über seine Verbannung aus dem Himmel und rächte sich, in dem er die Seele eines der ersten Menschen, Lilith, verdarb und zu einem Dämonen umwandelte. Diese Schandtat war für Gott so unverzeihlich, dass er Luzifer in ein spezielles Gefängnis, den Käfig, einsperrte und somit seiner gesamte Macht beraubte. Seit Anbeginn der Zeit war er dort gefangen und plante seine Rache. Sein Ziel ist es, die Menschheit (die fehlerhafte Schöpfung), auszurotten, um die Erde ( das letzte perfekte Werk) zu reinigen. Wenn Luzifer die Menschen ausgerottet hätte, würde er auch die Dämonen, seine eigene Schöpfung auslöschen, da sie für ihn nur Diener sind und sogar meint, sie seien noch weniger wert als Menschen. Ein Beweis dafür ist, als er beiläufig Dutzende von ihnen tötet. Seine größte Verachtung gilt aber den heidnischen Göttern, weil er sie für zu kleinlich, unloyal und die niedrigsten aller Wesen hält, weil sie behaupten, Götter zu sein. Luzifer behauptet, dass er niemals lügt oder irgendwelche Tricks anwendet laut seiner eigenen Aussage. Er versprach seinen Hüllen, Nick und Sam, dass er immer ehrlich zu ihnen ist. Er meint auch, er hält sie für Opfer und sympathisiert mit ihnen. So lies er Dean auf Sams Bitte am Leben und tötete die Dämonen, die Sam sein ganzes Leben beobachtet und manipuliert haben. Trotz allem ist nachgewiesen, dass Luzifer alle in die Irre führt und er würde nur das Vertrauen von anderen gewinnen, anstatt seine Verpflichtung nachzugehen und sich zu beugen. Er versuchte sogar Dean gegenüber zu verdeutlichen, er selbst sei wirklich ein Opfer und dass seine Handlungen gerechtfertigt sind. Luzifer zeigt aber auch Sorge um die Engel, auch wenn ihm die Erzengel mehr bedeuten. Er nahm Castiel gefangen und bewunderte es, dass er seine Freunde nicht verraten wird. Er bot Castiel sogar ein Bündnis an, welches er aber abschlägt. Luzifer respektierte seine Entscheidung und gab ihm die Möglichkeit, jederzeit seine Meinung zu ändern. Luzifer war sehr reumütig, als er gezwungen war, Gabriel zu töten und enttäuscht, dass Michael ihn beleidigte. Beim großen Kampf wollte er Michael Frieden anbieten, doch Michael hielt Treue zu Gott und will sein Schicksal erfüllen. Als Castiel Michael mit heiligem Feuer angriff, war Luzifer sehr zornig, dass sein Bruder angegriffen wurde und ließ Castiel implodieren. Gabriel kritisierte Luzifer, seine Handlungen seien nur ein "großer Wutanfall". Tod und Crowley machten ähnliche Behauptungen und bezeichneten Luzifer als bockiges Kind mit Vaterkomplexen. Er selbst bezeichnet sich immer als tragische Figur, der zu Unrecht bestraft wurde. Er weigert sich auch, irgendeine Schuld für seine Handlungen zu übernehmen und legt nahe, dass Gott absichtlich Luzifer so erschaffen hatte, weil, wie er selbst behauptet, Gott den Teufel wollte. Er kann aber auch sehr grausam und barbarisch sein. Er tötet jeden, der sich im in den Weg stellt oder ihm Ärger macht, doch tötet er auch ohne Grund. So massakrierte er einfach die heidnischen Götter, mit Ausnahme von Kali, die mit Unterstützung Gabriels und der Winchesters entkam. Auch löschte er eine ganze Stadt mit Frauen und Kinder, sogar Dämonen aus, nur um den Tod zu befreien. Fähigkeiten Als zweitältester Erzengel ist Luzifer eines der mächtigsten Wesen im Universum, der über fast allmächtige übernatürliche Macht verfügt. Er wird als Engel mit immenser Kraft und Stärke beschrieben. Weil Erzengel unabhängig vom Himmel sind, behält er seine Macht auch in der Hölle, wobei der Käfig sie ihm entnimmt. Die Unermesslichkeit seiner Macht zeigt sich durch den langsamen Zerfall seiner Ersatzhülle Nick, welche er nur durch Einnehmen von Dämonenblut in Form hält. Nur die wenigsten Wesen sind mächtiger als er z.B. Michael, obwohl er vor seinem großen Bruder keine Angst hat. *'Allmacht' - Zachariah erklärt, dass Luzifer in einer Weiße mächtig ist, die jeder Beschreibung von ihm verspotten lässt und seine bloße Anwesenheit auf der Erde dazu führt, dass der Himmel brennen wird. Selbst die heidnischen Götter kann er trotz des langsamen Zerfalls seiner Ersatzhülle mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Seine Macht sieht man an seiner Ersatzhülle, welche langsam zu zerfallen begann und auch detoniert wäre, da Nick nicht dafür geeignet war, Luzifers immense Kraft und Präsenz zu halten. Nur ein Nachkomme von Kain und Abel hat genug Standfestigkeit und mit Sam kann er das volle Ausmaß seiner Kräfte nutzen. Seine Macht und Stärke wird so gefürchtet, dass selbst Castiel, während er die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer benutzte, es nicht riskieren wollte, Luzifer herauszufordern. *'Unsterblichkeit' - Er gehört zu den ersten Engel und ist daher älter als die Erde selbst, was ihn gut 4,5 Milliarden Jahre alt macht. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Kali konnte mit ihren Pyrokineseangriffen nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Selbst der Colt tat ihm nur kurz weh, doch töten konnte er ihn nicht. *'Immunität' - Er gehört zu den 5 Wesen, die der Colt nicht töten kann. *'Super Kräfte' - Mit nur einem Schlag schlug er Kali nieder und durchbohrte Baldurs Brust. Dies macht ihn zum viertstärksten Wesen im Universum. Auch war er in der Lage, Gabriel mühelos zu überwältigen. *'Übermenschliche Ausdauer' - Er wird nicht durch Alter oder Krankheit beeinflusst und er braucht auch nicht Nahrung, Schlaf, Wasser oder Luft, um zu bestehen. *'Regeneration' - Selbst das Einschussloch durch den Colt war in einer Minute geheilt. Interessanterweise kann er den Zerfall seiner Ersatzhülle nicht aufhalten oder umkehren. *'Formwandlung' - Kann die Form unabhängig seiner Hülle ändern. Ähnlich wie Gabriel kann er sich in jeden verwandeln, in den er wollte. So erschien er z.B. Sam bei ihrer ersten Begegnung als Jessica. *'Teleportation' - Kann an jeden Ort reisen. Einzige Ausnahme ist der Käfig, den er nicht durch äußeres Öffnen verlassen kann. *'Kräfte negieren' - Kann niedrige Wesen ihre Kräfte nehmen. So verhinderte er, dass sich Kali und Baldur teleportieren konnten. *'Telepathie' - Hatte vollen Zugriff auf Sams Erinnerungen und Gedanken, als er ihn besaß. *'Empathie' - Konnte die Emotionen seiner Hüllen und von außenstehenden lesen. *'Erweiterte Telekinese' - Er war so mächtig, dass er einen heidnischen Gott mit bloßer Gedankenkraft tötete. *'Thermokinese' - Bei seinem Aufenthalt in Detroit folgte ein großer Temperaturabfall und in einem Apartment lies er ein Fenster durch bloßes Anhauchen einfrieren. *'Astrale Wahrnehmung' - Er konnte die wahre Form vom Tod sehen, als er ihn befreite. *'Wetter manipulieren' - Durch seinen Aufenthalt änderte sich das Wetter auf der Erde. Es kam zu starken Winden, sowie Hurrikanes und Tornados. Seine Anwesenheit führte in Detroit zu einem Temperaturabfall. *'Erweiterte Realitätsveränderung' - Obwohl dies nie gezeigt wurde, erinnerte Luzifer Gabriel daran, dass alles, was er über die Benutzung dieser Macht weiß, von ihm gelehrt hatte. Also müsste Luzifer diese Kraft auch benutzen können, wenn nicht sogar mächtiger. *'Zauber' - Durch einen Bindungszauber brachte er den Tod unter seine Kontrolle. *'Heilung' - Er kann Verstorbene wiederbeleben. Raphael meint, dass er stark genug ist, Engel wiederzubeleben. *'Terrakinese' - Konnte auf der ganzen Erde durch seine bloße Anwesenheit Erdbeben auslösen. *'Präkognition' - Konnte die Zukunft voraussehen, aber nicht ganz. Er sah voraus, dass Sam zu ihm in Detroit kommen und "Ja" sagen wird, was dann auch statt fand. *'Foltern' - Er konnte sowohl physisch als auch geistig foltern. Er folterte Lilith so sehr, bis sie eine Dämon wurde. Sam wurde psychisch so sehr von ihm gefoltert, dass es ihn umgebracht hätte. *'Kommunikation' - Selbst im Käfig war er in der Lage, mit Dämonen auf der Welt zu sprechen. Der Dämon Azazel musste erst mehrere Nonnen töten, um dies zu erreichen. Schwächen Auch wenn Luzifer der zweitstärkste Erzengel und das viertstärkste Wesen im Universum mit unglaublicher Macht ist, hat er einige Schwachen: *'Michael' - Da Michael der älteste und damit stärkste Erzengel ist, ist er stark genug, Luzifer zu besiegen. *'Gott' - Gott ist das mächtigste Wesen im Universum, weshalb er Luzifer mit Leichtigkeit besiegen könnte. *'Die Finsternis / Amara' - Sie könnte Luzifer ohne Probleme töten. *'Tod' - Als zweitmächtigstes Wesen nach Gott wäre auch er in der Lage, Luzifer zu töten. *'Luzifers Käfig' - Der Käfig ist ein Gefängnis, welcher Luzifer wegsperrt und ihn seiner Kräfte beraubt. Seit Ausbruch der Finsternis ist er beschädigt. *'Erzengelschwert' - Das Schwert ist mächtig genug, einen Erzengel zu töten. Also müsste es auch Luzifer töten können. *'Heiliges Öl' - Das Öl konnte Gabriel und Raphael einsperren, sowie Michael schwere Schmerzen zufügen. Also könnte es auch Luzifer schaden. *'Henochische Sigillen' - Das Siegel schirmt jeden vor den Engel bzw Erzengel ab. Deshalb könnte auch Luzifer niemanden damit finden, er konnte lediglich in Sams Träumen erscheinen. *'Leviathane' - Da sie lange vor den Engel existieren, können sie eine Herausforderung für ihn sein. *'Sense des Todes' - Die Sense ist fähig nahezu alles zu töten. Immerhin ist der Tod vernichtet worden, also müsste es genauso bei den Erzengel funktionieren. *'Kainsmal' - Das Mal hatte durch die darin eingesperrte Finsternis Einfluss auf Luzifer und wandelte seine Güte in Hass und Abscheu gegen die Menschen. Sonstiges *Die Antagonisten Azazel und Lilith bauten die ersten 4 Staffeln darauf auf, dass Luzifer in der 5. Staffel als Hauptantagonist vorkommt. In der 7. Staffel tritt er als Nebenantagonist auf. *Von allen Erzengeln trat er am meisten auf. *Er benutzte 3 Hüllen: Nick, Sam Winchester und Castiel *Luzifer ist der einzige Erzengel, dessen Name nicht mit "el" endet, aber mit "er". Das ist, weil sein Name der lateinische Calque der hebräischen Heylel ist. *Neben Gadreel ist er der Hauptantagonist in der gesamte Serie, da er für das ganze Böse verantwortlich ist, darunter die Schöpfung der Dämonen, das Chaos im Universum und der Ausbruch der Apokalypse. Auch ist er verantwortlich, dass Gott abgehauen ist. Obwohl Gadreel als Auslöser dafür gilt, führt Luzifer die Aktionen durch. *Vor der 5.Staffel wurde behauptet, dass Gott Luzifer in den Käfig verbannt hat, doch war es in Wirklichkeit der Erzengel Michael. *Am Ende der 10.Staffel erfährt man vom Tod, dass Luzifer nicht wegen seines Stolzes oder seiner Arroganz böse wurde, sondern dass er vom Kainsmal und der darin gefangenen Finsternis manipuliert und dadurch zum Monster wurde. *Laut Luzifer tut der Käfig Michael gar nicht gut. Angeblich singt er dort jede Nacht Musicals und masturbiert. Auftritte *Staffel 4 **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' (körperlos) *Staffel 5 **''Mein Name ist Luzifer'' (Nick) **''Sei du selbst'' (Nick) **''Endspiel'' (Nick) **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' (Nick) **''Sein letzter Trick'' (Nick) **''Schwanenlied'' (Nick / Sam) *Staffel 6 **''Nur ein Zeichen'' (Rückblende) *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' (Sams Halluzination)(Nick) **Böse neue Welt (Sams Halluzination)(Nick) **''Das nette Mädchen von nebenan'' (nur Stimme) **''Zeugin der Anklage'' (nur Stimme) **''Guten Morgen, Vietnam'' (Sams Halluzination)(Nick) **''Identitätsverlust'' (Sams Halluzination)(Nick) *Staffel 9 **''Die erste Klinge'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 10 **''Fan Fiction'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Lied vom Henker'' (nur erwähnt) **''Entscheidungen'' (nur erwähnt) **''Finsternis (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 11 **Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' (nur erwähnt) **''Just My Imagination'' (nur erwähnt) **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (Nick) **''The Devil in the Details'' (Nick / Castiel) **''Into the Mystic'' (Castiel) **''The Vessel'' (Castiel) **''Beyond the Mat'' (Castiel) **''Hell's Angel'' (Castiel) Siehe auch *Luzifer-Beschwörungszauber *Luzifer-Verbannungszauber Galerie avatar-d1b22e9f-65.jpg|Luzifers Ersatzhülle fängt an zu zerfallen Luzifer_in_Sam.jpg|Luzifer in seiner Hülle Sam (alternative Zukunft) Supernatural-Mark-Pellegrino-Luzifer.jpg|Luzifer in seiner Hülle Nick Luzifer.jpg|Sam's Halluzination von Luzifer mGABUkk - Imgur.gif|Luzifer spricht im Käfig mit Sam Lucifer.gif|Luzifer's Beschwörung YoungJohnWinchester.jpg|Luzifer in der Form von John Winchester LuciferFire.gif|Luzifer nach der Beschwörung. 20160121_124208.jpg|Luzifer benutzt nun Castiels Hülle und tötet Rowena Luzifer außerhalb von Supernatural Luzifer, auch Lucifer, ist der lateinische Name des Morgensterns (Venus). Wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet er „Lichtträger“ (zu lat. lux, „Licht“ und ferre, „tragen, bringen“). Im Lauf der Zeit wurde im christlichen Religionsverständnis Luzifers Name gleichbedeutend mit einem Namen des Teufels. Luzifer'' als Morgenstern''' An zahlreichen Stellen der Vulgata steht der Begriff „Luzifer“ für den Morgenstern, ohne dass dies in einer Beziehung mit dem Teufel stünde, so etwa im Buch Hiob (11,17 EU und 38,32 EU), im Buch der Psalmen (108,3 EU). Im Neuen Testament wird der Morgenstern nur an einer Stelle mit „Luzifer“ bezeichnet: „Dadurch ist das Wort der Propheten für uns noch sicherer geworden und ihr tut gut daran, es zu beachten; denn es ist ein Licht, das an einem finsteren Ort scheint, bis der Tag anbricht und der Morgenstern aufgeht in eurem Herzen.“ – 2. Petrusbrief (1,19 EU)In der Offenbarung des Johannes (22,16 EU) spricht Christus von sich als dem „strahlenden Morgenstern“ (lateinisch stella splendida matutina). Aus diesem Grund hielten die frühen Christen Luzifer für einen Beinamen Christi. Als Belege dafür dienen etwa die Hymne carmen aurorae[1] oder der Name des hl. Lucifer, eines Bischofs aus dem 4. Jahrhundert. In der Liturgie kommt die Bezeichnung Morgenstern in der lateinischen Fassung des Exsultets in der Osternacht vor: Flammas eius lucifer matutinus inveniat, ille, inquam, lucifer, qui nescit occasum. (Sie leuchte, bis der Morgenstern erscheint, jener wahre Morgenstern, der in Ewigkeit nicht untergeht). 'Jesaja 14 – ''Helel, Morgenstern, ''Lucifer Im Buch Jesaja (14,12–14 EU) wird vom Hochmut des „Königs von Babel“ berichtet , der „den Himmel ersteigen und seinen Thron über den Sternen Gottes aufstellen“ wollte. Stattdessen wurde er aber „in die Unterwelt hinabgeworfen …, in die äußerste Tiefe“, wurde „hingeworfen ohne Begräbnis wie ein verachteter Bastard“. Dabei wird der König von Babel allegorisch mit dem „schönen Morgenstern“ verglichen, der vom „Himmel gefallen“ ist. In der griechischen Bibelübersetzung durch jüdische Gelehrte wurde die hebräische Bezeichnung für den Morgenstern, „Helel“, bereits mit „Phosphoros“ wiedergegeben. Die christlichen Kirchenväter – etwa Hieronymus in seiner Vulgata – übersetzten ihn mit „Lucifer“. Die Figur des Luzifer existiert im Judentum allerdings nicht, und der Satan, der im Christentum mit der Figur des Luzifer verbunden ist, ist im Judentum grundsätzlich anders als im Christentum. Mit dem Satan brachten die Kirchenväter den gestürzten Lichtbringer Luzifer schließlich auf der Grundlage eines Ausspruches Jesu im Lukasevangelium (10,18 EU) in Verbindung: „Ich sah den Satan vom Himmel fallen wie einen Blitz“. In der Offenbarung des Johannes deutet man den Drachen mit „sieben Häuptern und zehn Hörnern“ (Offb 12,3ff. EU) als den Teufel, der mit seinem Schwanz ein Drittel der Sterne hinwegfegt und den Neugeborenen Christus zu verschlingen droht, ehe er vom Erzengel Michael besiegt wird: Michael und seine Engel erhoben sich, um mit dem Drachen zu kämpfen. Der Drache und seine Engel kämpften, aber sie konnten sich nicht halten und sie verloren ihren Platz im Himmel. Er wurde gestürzt, der große Drache, die alte Schlange, die Teufel oder Satan heißt und die ganze Welt verführt; der Drache wurde auf die Erde gestürzt und mit ihm wurden seine Engel hinabgeworfen- (vgl. Höllensturz). Nachdem Satan für tausend Jahre gebunden worden ist, macht er sich noch einmal auf, „um die Völker an den vier Ecken der Erde … zu verführen und sie zusammenzuholen.“ Am Ende wird er „in den See von brennendem Schwefel geworfen“. Wandlung zum Luzifer-Satan In seiner Schrift De principiis Prooemium und in einer thumb|300px|Sturz des Satan, Illustration von Gustave Doré, 1865Homilie über das Buch XII verglich der christliche Gelehrte Origenes den Morgenstern Eosphoros-Luzifer erstmals mit dem Teufel/Satan. Im Kontext mit der im Christentum aufkommenden Engellehre behauptete Origenes, dass der ursprünglich mit Phaeton verwechselte Helal-Eosphoros-Luzifer, nachdem er sich Gott gleichzustellen versuchte, als himmlischer Geist in den Abgrund stürzte. Tertullian (150–230), Cyprian (um 400), Ambrosius (um 340–397) und einige andere Kirchenväter schlossen sich im Wesentlichen dieser dem hellenistischen Mythos entlehnten Auffassung an. Hieronymus, Cyrillus von Alexandrien (412–444) und Eusebius (um 260–340) sahen demgegenüber in der Prophezeiung des Jesaja nur das mystifizierte Ende eines babylonischen Königs. Diesen irdischen Sturz eines heidnischen Königs von Babylon betrachteten sie als deutlichen Hinweis auf den himmlischen Sturz Satans.[2] Gleichsetzung Luzifers mit dem Satan Im Mittelalter wurde Luzifer durch die Kombination von Jesaja (14,12 EU) (Sturz des Sohnes der Morgenröte) mit Lukas (10,18 EU) (Sturz Satans) auch im offiziellen kirchlichen Sprachgebrauch zum Synonym für den Satan/Teufel. en:Lucifer Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Erzengel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Hölle